Nova's Rebirth
by Lja1999
Summary: Sequel to Dark Star, Harry Potter continues his journey to destroy Oliver Queen, With old allies and enemies appearing from the wood work, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Nova's Rebirth Prologue.

My name is Harry Potter, When I was twelve years old my already magical life changed forever, after 5 years stranded away from the rest of world, I started my quest for revenge on the man who destroyed my life. But to do that I need to be someone else. I need to be something else.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

It's been five months since Harry had destroyed The Glades and Oliver had taken that time to flee like the coward he was. But it had given Harry time, one of the most important factors in there little game these days. Thea thought him dead for the moment but for now it was a necessary evil. He would explain when he returned to Starling. But for now he was doing something he should have done years ago.

50 feet away stood a small cottage, he could just here the wave's crashing lightly in the distance as he peered through the darkness. There in the main room clear through the window, Ron and a slightly pregnant Hermione. His friends. He always meant to check in on them but never had the opportunity to at least until now. But now he knew he couldn't do anything about it. They were happy and he wouldn't begrudge them that. As he made to port back to his hotel he heard it. The twang of string and only just dodged the arrow that certainly would have pierced his chest. As he tucked and rolled to the side, he summoned his armour around his body. Standing at his full height he glanced around quickly looking for his attacker. Then suddenly two arrows struck either side of his body dropping him to his knees. As he snapped the arrow shaft's and tried to climb back to his feet, he finally saw them. The dark garbed warriors of the league. He was good but even he couldn't not take the twenty so warriors that had appeared from the distant treeline.

"I believe it's high time we had a little chat Mr Potter" came from the clear leader of the group, pulling of their mask as they came closer.

"Talia, so good to see you again."

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

So a very short chapter indeed, mainly to ensure you all I'm not dead. Nova Rebirth will from this point be updated every other Sunday. Thank you all for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova's Rebirth Chapter 1

Hello and welcome one and all truly back to the series, As it is my 18th today I thought I'd treat all of you to a chapter two weeks earlier than originally intended, I am still without a beta so if any one wishes to discuss this with me feel free to pm me, finally I own nothing just playing in the sandbox.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

"It's a pleasure to see you again Alfaris" Talia Al Ghul said to Harry as soon as they were situated in her current residence.

"It's good to see you as well Talia, but I do have to ask how you found me and of course why the visit?"

"Your time in Starling City was noted along with the fact that not only did you try and kill another member of the League, you also failed to intervene to stop Al Sa-Hir's Undertaking, in fact some have even reported that it was you who activated the secondary device"

"Ahh so am I to share the same fate as Merlyn is believed to have?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean Believed?" Talia hissed turning quickly to face Harry.

"Oh Merlyn is a slippery one, he's fooled even you, well allow me to explain. He faked his death against Mr Queen and fled, where I do not know" Harry replied teasing a loose arrow between his fingers as he stared at Talia.

"Hmm you give as much to think about, however your part in his crime is not forgotten, and Ra's Al Ghul demands justice"

"Of course like he always does" Harry snarked, getting only a raised eyebrow in return.

"You will be spared for now, but you will return the armour until Malcolm Merlyn is brought to justice for his crimes" Talia said whilst twisting her wrist and summoning his armour to her.

"You can't do this!" Harry roared jumping to his feet only to be flung back down by four pairs of arms grabbing him, whilst also left staring at four swords poking just below his chin.

"Oh can't I? I think you fail to see the gravity of the situation. Find Merlyn and you will get it back. Sara Lance is in Starling now, Work with her" Talia said as she walked towards the exit. "I trained you well, so don't fail me" then without turning back she, his armour and the everyone else was gone.

Harry had raged for days after the incident but now he required a new suit and equipment. That had led him to Diagon Alley, for the first time in 6 years he was back to the first place he had felt he belonged. Disguised in James Evans persona he strode the streets looking for anything that could be useful to him. Most of the shops were quite full as many a family rushed to get the school shopping done. But Harry was unfazed ducking and weaving through the street, He made quick work of his shopping and began to leave the street when three dark cloaked figures cloaked appeared in the middle of the streets skull masks shining in the summer light, it was then that they began to fire spells. The sheep all screamed and ran in terror, unfazed Harry turned to leave but something made him stop. Pulling out his newest purchase, he spun pulling up his hood as he did so and fired. The first arrow struck true plunging in to the eye socket of the middle man. Upon noticing the death of their counterpart the other two quickly turned the focus onto Harry. But that brief moment was all it took to load another arrow and fire it to kneecap of another. Crossing the distance quickly he drove his knee in to the downed ones nose feeling it shatter beneath him, continuing to bring the leg round and drive the side of his foot in to last ones skull. When each was downed with no chance of getting up Harry turned summoned his shopping and ported away, Unaware that sometime during the fight his illusion had dropped and that two men both slightly ragged and tired had seen his face.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

It was quite clear that Thea had gotten over the grief of losing "James" all those months ago, or at least the fact she was currently heavily making out with some blonde bloke made it appear that way to Harry. He had ported straight to Starling and taken some time to get settled before going to check on her. He was shocked by what he had found. He did however smirk when she began to yell at the blonde, he seemed to want to follow down dear old Olly's path. A fact Thea made quite clear she did not like. As Harry was about to go in, A man that Harry had not expected to see walked past him not even noticing that he was stood there. Oliver was back. A smirk curved its way up as Harry stepped back in to the shadows. Merlyn could wait, His revenge was still not done after all.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

Hiding from everyone was easier than expected as the only one who was aware of his normal appearance was Oliver and with how busy he seemed trying to claim his company back, he did not have fear being found. It amused Harry to no end that it was less than a week since Oliver returned to Starling and yet he had already been attacked once. He was just on his way to his new apartment in the high-rise district, It was a wonder what compulsions allowed you to get away with, when he heard the news. Thea had been kidnapped. He wanted to turn and leave, he wanted let Oliver be hurt, he wanted to leave her to her fate, but again the same feeling from Diagon Alley struck him again. Making his way towards where he felt the pull on his magic from the tracking charm he'd placed on her a year ago. Pulling up the hood of his jacket and obscuring his face with his magic, he summoned his bow and stepped in to the church. 5 men stood around Thea clearly debating what to do with, when one pointed a gun at her head Harry acted.

"Get away from her" Harry yelled firing an arrow at the gunman's hand, before turning and firing at two more of them. With his free hand between shots he shot a spell at the ropes binding Thea loosening them and allowing her to escape. He didn't hear her as she left the building,

"James?" For Harry had hid his features but not disguised his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled the gunman clutching his hand.

"No one of consequence" Harry whispered in reply. It only took three more arrows for each of the gunman to be dead. As Harry left he heard Oliver finally arrive, the bodies would most likely lead the police to think the vigilante was back but it was of no worry as he had a plan for that outcome.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

"Laurel Lance, I believe it's time we had a chat" a deep distorted voice called out.

"Who's there?" She called out turning and looking up and down the street.

"Hello my dear" the figure said as it stepped out in to the light. A Dark purple and more rugged and form-fitting costume of the Hood with a smiling face like mask hiding his face from view. "I hear you want to catch an arrow, My name is Prometheus"

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed I love to hear your feedback. I'll see you on the 5th of March with a new chapter. For the new costume just imagine a very dark purple version of Prometheus's costume at the moment in the show. Oh god I'm not looking forward with how I'm going to have to deal with season five.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova's Rebirth Chapter 2

Welcome Back to Nova's Rebirth, This is Chapter 3 a bit earlier than intended but not a problem. Remember this is still Unbetad so if anyone interested send me a PM. I still own Nothing

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

Harry's plans for Oliver had gone wonderfully, here he was trapped like a rat. He told Laurel that eventually The Hood would show up.

"Put your weapon down" Laurel told him as the guns pointed at Oliver continued up and down his body.

"I'm not your enemy!" Oliver shouted.

Then a shriek blasted across the room shattering the glass. A woman with blonde hair and a striking figure entered the room and helped Oliver escape. Harry wasn't angry that his plan had failed. It was a contingency at best he would just have to move on.

Half his work had been done for him already. Sebastion Blood had crucified Oliver in the media and whilst the police were convinced that The Hood wasn't killing anymore the fact that Harry had ended some lowlife's but a doubt in that. He had finally gotten settled in Starling again. His new place was a top level apartment. The lack of windows and the shape it had been in originally had made it cheap now it looked perfect. The Elevator was the only way in, The whole ceiling was lights with plain grey metal walls. Several small alcoves for cupboards were cut in to it. Their was two separate sections for the bathroom and Kitchen. His bed faced the Elevator meaning no one could sneak up on him. He had another wall dedicated to pictures of every bit of info he had.

After getting his place sorted he'd spent the last two weeks getting life together. But now he had to make his life again.

The Verdant was still bustling after all this time. The club was pounding music. He'd turned up in his James Evans persona, he was hoping to talk to Thea. Originally it had been one of his ways back at Oliver but after all that time he'd actually become close to Thea even now he knew that it was more than revenge that called him back to her. He had gone to the bar to order a drink a slight wave of his hand making them forget to id him. As he sat there his hood up and searched the room, he was oblivious to the fact that she'd already seen him.

"Well you look good, for someone that's supposed to be dead" Thea said the disbelief visible on her face.

"The blast knocked me out, when the evacuation orders came my neighbors grabbed me and took me with them. I've been in a coma until a week ago" Harry answered.

"Why didn't you come back?" Thea questioned.

"I was getting settled again, and then I came by, but when I did I saw you were indisposed"

"What do you mean? when?"

"About two weeks ago. I came by I saw you and the blonde. And I left." Harry answered allowing hurt to show on his face. Thea grabbed his hand and yanked him up stairs to her office.

"I thought you were dead! All this time no contact, no nothing! Of course I moved on!"

"I know, I can't have expected you not too but Thea I still love you" and with that Harry stood and with practised ease moved in to her personal space grabbed her waist and kissed her. For a moment Thea didn't respond and then she did returning the kiss full force as they moved toward the desk Thea's back bumped in to it before Harry grabbed her just below her ass and lifted her onto the desk. It wasn't until Harry moved his move to her neck that Thea realised what was going on.

"No we have to stop, I'm with Roy now!" Thea yelled.

"Thea, I know you, and when you realise your no longer happy call me" Harry then began to leave placing a note with his new number down on the desk. Just as he disappeared out the door "or if you ever need help"

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

The past week had been a trying time for the Lances, Laurels run in with the Dollmaker had been trying on the family. Whilst that had gone on he had been getting on, planning, trying to figure out the major players in the game. But that wasn't the only thing, For some reason that same feeling he'd got in Diagon and then again when Thea had been kidnapped kept happening and he'd go out and solve some crime. He couldn't explain it. He wasn't sure if it was the loss of the armour or his feelings for Thea or what but for some reason his coldness and callousness was going. His saving people thing as Oliver had once called it finally rearing its head once again. But that was unimportant, He and Thea had finally settled on some semblance of friendship and she'd invited him to come with her to the gun rally.

"Do I want to know where you got them?" Thea asked her boyfriend as Harry stood Of to the side slightly.

"Part of my old life, no more criminal, no more nightly excursions,no more playing hero, just plain old Roy Harper" The newly named Roy replied. As Thea lent in to kiss him she remembered that Harry was there.

"Roy this is James Evans and old friend of mine, James this is Roy."

"Nice to meet you" Harry spoke and as Roy went to reply a shout stopped him.

"Hey Abercrombie" the girl with short spiky hair dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans all in black. As she spoke Harry couldn't help the feeling he was being watched, drowning out the conversation. There just out of sight stood Oliver a grimace on his face as he stared at them, When Oliver finally saw Harry recognition shone on his face. Harry just winked letting his green eyes show through before bringing up his finger to his mouth in the universal sign of ssh. When Harry finally tuned back in to the conversation the girl was gone, Roy looked uncomfortable and Thea just looked like she didn't know what was truly going on. Of course Harry knew that Roy had done something for Oliver what exactly he couldn't be sure.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter with the two. A red truck came storming down the screech of tires on the tarmac. Shoving Thea behind cover he subtly cast a shield and summoned a pistol to his hand. As the group started firing on Alderman blood Harry started firing back. After they drove Off Oliver ran over checking on them. But Harry was already moving he'd seen the girl get shot. Casting subtle spells on her.

"Sin!" Roy shouted when he realised she was down. "Go get help" he screamed at Thea who ran to get some.

"Move out of the way boy" Harry said shoving him to the side and beginning to take care of the blood flow. He numbed the area to loosen some of the pain and waited for the ambulance to arrive. When it did he let Thea and Roy go. He'd tried to kill them. Almost hurt Thea.

This Mayor was to much of a threat to let live.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

It was a few hours later when Harry had finally tracked him down. Magic was useful like that. Dressed in his full outfit he watched as the Mayor met with some military man. When Sara started her attack so did Harry. As her and Olly took on the main group. Harry started to fight moving behind some military men, with two quick shots they were down and the others had turned towards him. Firing at him Harry pulled the bullets to him forming a ball that seemed to stun them for the second that they had to live as he fired them back at their owners. Sliding towards another he whipped his bow round tripping one up only for Harry's sword to impale him. As the fight began to end Harry turned and ported away Happy that some justice would be dealt even if it would come from Oliver.

When he reached his apartment he sat and thought. Why now, what was this feeling. After so long his hate and anger was fading like it wasn't his own. His armour had been with him for years but only now did he begin to think it through. Ever since it was taken his emotions the ones that had defined him for so long were fading. His old ones rising again. He couldn't bear this and lashed out. Just staring in to the mirror. As he was about to turn to go bed he saw it. In the corner of his vision for a split second, a woman in all black, dirty like the shadows clung to her. He couldn't bear to think about it and shattered and launched his hand in to the mirror. As the glass hit the floor he heard the buzzed asking to come up.

"James we need to talk" said the face of Thea that stared at him through the monitor.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

At the same time as Thea had arrived at Harry's another conversation of equal importance was taking place. Roy was meeting the Arrow.

"Good work for your help" the voice called out to him.

"Thanks, what now?"

"I have another job for you. James Evans. Keep him away from Miss Queen, he is dangerous. But She must not know. I have reason to suspect if she should learn of it that harm could come to her"

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

This skips episode two and covers 3 and 4. For those wondering about Harry's new apartment just lookup Simon's from Misfits. Also I had a PM asking on who I saw playing Harry. Originally I was going to say Daniel Radcliffe but at this point I can no longer picture him. After a long thought and watching Fantastic Beasts, I can only imagine A younger Colin Farrell but that's a personal choice imagine who you will.


	4. Chapter 4

Nova's Rebirth Chapter 3

Do not be shocked, yes two chapters in two days. I had some time and realised it was almost finished and decided to finish it up and get it posted for you guys, I own nothing and as of yet still unbetad

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

"I need your help with something" Thea said as soon as she was in his new apartment. "Nice new place by the way" she continued as she looked around.

"Thanks took some time, what do you need" Harry asked. The fact that Thea had been able to find him worried him slightly due to the fact if she could it would only be a matter of time that Oliver would.

"With Olly letting me run Verdant I've realised I need help. I can manage some stuff on my own and most of my staff is great but I need help"

"I still don't quite understand where I come in" Harry said from the kitchen where he'd got two drinks from his fridge and led her over to his sofa.

"Well I know you just got back in town and thought that maybe you hadn't got a job yet and what I'm trying to say is I've got a job for you if you want it" Thea said slightly nervously. It didn't take a mind reader to understand why though, They'd been each other's first at least in her eyes and the only reason they weren't still together was due to the fact that she had thought him dead. Oh he knew that she did like Roy but he also knew that it wouldn't take much for her to come back to him especially if that kiss was anything to go by.

"Of course I accept," and for the rest of the night they talked catching up.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

Over the next week Thea had spent almost all her time with Roy, Oliver had been dealing with a unique situation. It appeared that Sara had tried to leave The League. They'd taken exception to the idea. Harry on the other hand had been busy as well. With Oliver over wise indisposed he'd had the free time to plan and to get used to his new job. Thea had made him assistant manager of Verdant to help her due to him being the most experienced mainly due to his work with Merlyn. But now he heard Oliver was off to Russia. He wouldn't follow but he had plans of his own to make life more difficult for the man. It was just him and Thea at Verdant at this point working away making sure everything was sorted when Moira Queens lawyer arrived. With Moira being threatened with the death penalty it had been easy work to pass of the fact that Thea was dating a felon and it seemed Harry's plan had worked. Here she was most likely to tell Thea that her being with Roy might have an effect on her mothers case. If the look on Thea's face said anything, he was right. As the lawyer left Harry moved up behind Thea.

"What was that about"

"Nothing it's" for a second it looked like Thea was going to tell him before she stopped herself."Nothing don't worry about it."

"If your sure but you know you can talk to me right?" Harry replied lifting her chin to looking in to her eyes. Over the next few hours they worked but he felt the occasional glance she'd give him normally followed by one at the door way. 2 hours before they opened Roy finally turned up. Harry watched as Roy kept trying to talk to Thea but she kept ignoring him. He also noticed that Roy was wary of him for some reason, no doubt Oliver had passed something on the boy. Then as they finished He watched as Roy finally caught up to Thea only for her to turn and start saying several Harsh whispered words at the boy. He could barely contain the chuckle as he watched Roy turn shocked and walk out of the Club.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

"Hey Thea, You here!" Harry yelled in to the empty club. He'd received a text that morning from Thea telling him to meet her at the club early. Why he wasn't sure exactly but he had some ideas.

"I'm in the office!" When he finally got upstairs he quickly noticed that she was nervous and anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"My mothers lawyer stopped by yesterday. It had gotten out that Roy was a registered felon and it could be detrimental to her case so I ended things with him" Thea said slowly he could see the slight glimmer in her eyes and was wondering why she was telling him this. "He didn't take it well, after I left he kept asking me what was wrong and what had happened and why and I just couldn't deal with it" without letting her continue Harry strode across the room and brought her in to a tight hug. As he began to pull away she continued. "There's also the fact that ever since you got back I can't get you out of my head if I hadn't thought you were dead I wouldn't have ever been with Roy" and then her lips met his. Like before all the emotions that had built up came out as they battled for dominance. That's when his hearing picked up the front door opening. He picked Thea up and growing insisting as he moved towards the wall that had a window that looked out on the floor below. There stood Roy, the look of despair on his face as he saw what was happening. But Harry paid him no mind until Thea tried to assert her self and spun them. The gasp that came out when she saw Roy almost made him want to laugh. It all clicked. There was no doubt that she cared for Harry of that he was certain. But she'd planned this. The nail in the coffin to get Roy to leave her alone. He heard Roy turn and stomp out of the club and Harry pretended like he didn't notice anything as he moved his mouth back down to her neck.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

The Next day they'd visited Moira, her shock to not only see James alive but back with Thea almost made Harry break down with laughter. But he'd stayed calm.

"Hello Moira lovely to see you again"

"James? I thought you were dead?"

"I was hurt but my neighbours managed to get me out before the quake hit"

"And it appears you two are back together?" Moira glanced down at where Harry's hand still rested in Thea's.

"We're trying" Thea answered a half smile on her face. She was still not over Roy but would do anything for her mother.

"I do have a question for you Moira, how many devices did Malcolm make?" Harry asked. He hated Oliver and as much as losing his mother would break the man, Harry couldn't bare see Thea hurt if he could help hit. The fact that Oliver would owe him was an added bonus.

"To my knowledge he only ever made the one, why do you ask?" Moira asked slightly confused by the question.

"Well when I heard about your case I did some investigating. It turns out that the were two seismic events" Harry said as he saw realisation dawn on both Moira and Thea's face. "Which means Malcolm made two devices and one was disarmed. If you have proof you only knew of the one it would be quite easy for your lawyer to spin it in such a way that your information did stop the first and that their was nothing that you could do to stop the device you had no clue existed"

"James your amazing" Thea said as she threw herself at him wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling him in to a kiss.

"I do believe my daughters right, I think you just saved my life" Moira added, any feelings she might have once had for Roy completely gone.

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

He'd been working for a long part of a busy when eventually Harry had to take out the bottles, as he was doing this he'd felt Roy's presence.

"I know it was you that passed on that I was a felon to those reporter's" The boy shouted at Harry standing tall with his arms crossed trying to be threatening, He had nothing on Slade, Harry just shrugged in reply. "What the hell did you do to Thea I know your dangerous." Roy continued as he crossed the distance towards Harry. "Hey I'm talking to you" When Harry again didn't respond he spun Harry round to face him. Only to be knocked to the floor by the right hook that Harry had launched.

"The Hood tell you that" Harry chuckled mirthlessly enjoying the shocked look that spread across Roy's face. "Did he tell you not to tell her, cause he's right you shouldn't, I'm quite fond of her you see and I'd hate to see her kill herself" The whole time Harry had been moving towards Roy. Suddenly Roy rushed Harry bottle in hand only for Harry to grab him by the wrist and flip him over his shoulder. The boot to the jaw that followed seemed to have nearly rendered Roy unconscious but Harry wasn't through yet. Grabbing him by the collar Harry launched Roy in to the nearby wall. "Come after me again, get in my way or just be a nuisance again and I will end you" Harry said staring point blank in to the barely conscious boys eyes. Grabbing the box for the bottles and walking inside he made one last shot at the broken boy. "Go home Roy, your done"

#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#NV#

So this chapter introduced one of the changes I was unsure about. Roy and Thea. I knew this was always going to be a problem, originally I just planned to write him out completely but as I started writing I decided to change that as he is important later on. Also It's not like Harry's not a bastard but he is beginning to regain his morals. Why well you'll have to keep reading to find out. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Nova's Rebirth Chapter 5

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

The Breeze of Lian Yu was bitter, harsh and chilling to the bone. Every gust another strike like a whip against flesh. The tree's swayed and creaked as if they would fall at any moment. Sunlight was fading from view quickly rendering the world in to darkness. Vine's coiled across the ground like snakes waiting to grasp at anyone that passed them. Rock's and dirt hid the secrets that poked from the leaf-scattered floor. And Harry ran. Fast than he ever had before, never stopping, never looking back always running, Always's.

"You can not run forever Potter, YOU NEED ME!"

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

With a gasping breath Harry sat up, sweat pouring from his skin, his breath short and fast, shivering in not just the cold of the false Purgatory but from terror, true terror. With hesitant step's Harry began to wander toward's his shower, The large clock on the wall telling him it 5am. He had to be ready, Today was a big day.

Creating the paper work that had him registered as a Barrister in the UK was easy, at least with the use of some small magic and the skills he acquired in recent year's. It was this that saw Harry sat as part of Moira Queen's Defence. Dressed in a black suit, a purple shirt and black tie, Harry thought he cut quite a strapping figure and if the looks Thea was sending him she thought so too. Oliver always the man with the mask showed an outward appearance of indifference and concern for his mother but Harry had known him long enough to see the confusion in his eyes. Here was the man, that hated Oliver with a passion, the man that would do anything to destroy him, helping his mother.

The Defence and the Prosecution bickered back and forth, trying to place and remove the blame from Moira.

"Your Honour, I have something that I wish to ask Mrs Queen, So with your acceptance I'd like to ask her." Harry asked politely.

"Granted"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Of both the Jury, Prosecution and all those watching, We know Mrs Queen came forward before The Quake to announce herself, As part of Malcolm Merlyn's scheme. At this time she gave no useful information, Only asking all those that resided in the Glade's to evacuate. This warning allowed many to escape and live and whilst the 503 lives' that perished and those that were injured is saddening does show Mrs Queen assisted with her announcement."

"Does this have a point Mr Evan's" Laurel questioned, right on que.

"Yes, Of course Miss Lance. Because whilst she did not give information to the police about the device, which Mrs Queen if I say so myself is due to amount of people would have been wasted searching for the device whilst there were people in danger am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr Evans you are correct"

"Thank you Mrs Queen, You did give this information to someone else am I correct?"

"Yes you are"

"Good, so with that I'd like call Officer Quentin Lance to the stand" Harry spoke soft and firm as confusion swept across the stand. He had to try hard not to smirk as Laurel's face paled. "Officer Lance, You were previously a dective am I correct?"

"Yes I was" Lance answered slightly confused.

"And you were demoted for working with the man then known as the Hood?"

"Yes sir"

"Well Mr Lance you were done a grave injustice, Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you a hero, a man that almost saved Starling City, and I can hear your minds whirling to try and understand, but you see I have here a set of documentation of all Moira Queen's information on the "Earthmover"" With this Harry reached in to his briefcase and hand the Novel sized documents to both the Prosecution, Jury and Judge. "But as you can see the documents are quite large, so I will get on with it, Mr Lance you were told by Mrs Queen the location of the Earthmover, along with information on how to turn off the device am I correct" Harry asked and it was at this point, it was make or break. In the dead of night Harry had snuck both in Quentin's home and Moira's cell with which to create the false memory's needed.

"Yes Mr Evan's you are correct" and with that Harry could have grinned, only just allowing the sly smile to cross his lips.

"You see Ladies and Gentlemen, Moira Queen did in fact give all the information needed for the "Earthmover" to be destroyed and the travesty to be stopped. But clearly it didn't and why you may ask? If Officer Lance truly shut of the device how could the Glades still have come crashing down? Well It's quite simple, Malcolm Merlyn never trusted Mrs Queen, and thus created a back-up plan. More Accurately a back-up "Earthmover" known only to him."

"Objection!" Donner shouted.

"Granted"

"If only Merlyn knew about the second device, How have you come to know of it" Donner said with a grin, thinking he had just won the case.

"Quite simple really, I have here two pieces of information, Firstly geographic data proving that there was two quakes originating from two separate location's. And I was a friend of Merlyn's unaware of his plot. As the fact that I was nearly killed in the quake myself can confirm. He left me controlling share's in his company and as such I have here, Every record, Every blueprint, every piece of documentation about BOTH of the "Earthmover" Device's." Harry said with each word Harry stepped showing all the information on screen, and passing it to each of those involved in the case. "So I declare this trial a farce, a Witch hunt with which to place blame on a woman, that was threatened, manipulated and whose life was made hell, who despite all of this tried to stop this event even at the risk of the safety of her and her families life. Your honour I rest my case" With that Harry allowed himself to grin, as the camera's flashed to document this occasion.

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

"Earlier today, In the case against Moira Queen for her part in the "Undertaking" that claimed 503 lives' Moira Queen was found not guilty by the Jury after new evidence came to light at the hand's of her new Lawyer Mr James Evans. Mrs Queen has since been released and allowed to return home to her family more on this story later, Now in other news..." With that the TV was shut off.

"To James" Moira said as she raised a glass towards where Harry was sat with his arm around Thea. "Who without I would not be standing here"

"To James"

The Queen's were celebrating the release of Moira, with her free she could return to the company and they could begin rebuilding and stabilizing Queen Industries. However it didn't take long for Oliver to get Harry alone after he went outside for some fresh air.

"Why?" Oliver questioned disbelief and anger clear in his voice.

"Because Olly, I hate you, I love Thea, and you are going to have to live the rest of your life knowing that Thea love's me, That your Mother is free because of Me, That your father's company will survive because of me." Harry replied bluntly. "You know I always thought the best way to destroy you would be to take everything from you, like you did to me. But now I know that you owe me everything, and there is nothing you can ever do about. You are going to have to watch as your family shower's me with praise, as the city shower's me with praise. And your going have to live with the fact I am BETTER than you." Harry finished chuckling as he went back towards the house. "Oh and Olly just because I saved your family don't think I won't still try and destroy you when it comes to where you spend your night's."

Oliver just stood in pure shock, staring at Harry's retreating form as his phone began to buzz.

"Oliver something's wrong with Digg"

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#


	6. Chapter 6

Nova's Rebirth Chapter 6

Greeting's Ladies and Gent's, I'm Back and whilst Chapter 5 was supposed to be a one off, I have been re-inspired to continue once more. I'd like to thank everyone who has waited and stayed with me, I'd also like to say I still own nothing, and finally lets get on with the show.

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

Whilst Oliver was in the process of hunting Count Vertigo, the small gathering at the Queen Manor was coming to a close. Harry was shocked to find he'd enjoyed it, feeling wanted, people happy to see him, like he belonged. For the last 19 years his life had been hell, but now it was coming together again. The more time he spent with Thea, The less his hatred burned through his body, The more Moira looked at him like a son, the less he wanted to take hers from her. The more he had time to think, the more he understood about the Island.

He always knew that Oliver was right. They hadn't been his parent's not really. It was just like the Mirror Erised all over again. But that hadn't stopped him. Harry leant over the balcony of Thea's bedroom as she slept, she looked so peaceful, with a wave of his hand, the compulsion that he had place in case she learnt his secret was gone. He loved her now, too much to risk losing her. She made him whole and he could barely perish the thought of losing her. Not like he'd lost the last women he'd loved. It was a risk that Harry was certain of, but it was one he had to take. What Laurel had almost used against Moira would have ruined her. A brief compulsion, a match and a memory charm had solved that problem however. Now no-one else would know about Moira and Malcolm's affair, at least till it was more opportune.

"What are you thinking about?" Thea's whispered in to his ear, as her arms wrapped around his waist and she laid a kiss at his neck.

"Your mom's trial, us, a bit of everything really" Harry replied with a grin leaning down to kiss her, softly and slowly.

"Oh and what about us, have you been thinking about?" She asked a cheeky grin on her face.

"How you complete me" His arms wrapped around her slowly and gently, "How I don't think I could live without you" Lifting her up bridal-style so her arms could wrap around his neck. "How I want to spend everyday with you" He slowly planted kisses on her hairline, forehead, nose and finally her lips. "and how I love you Thea Queen"

"Oh you are such a charmer" She chuckled "But I love you James Evans" and there, the pang in his chest. Thea loved him, but she didn't know him, not really she knew everything about him, bar the time from his 11th Birthday until he arrived in Starling, how he tormented her Brother. How he was responsible for the crime that nearly got her Mother the death sentence. Would she still feel the same if she knew?

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

It was with a shock that Harry awoke in the middle of the night, something in the back of his mind was screaming at him, get up. Doing so he carefully got changed before making his way downstairs, it was as he was going that he noticed Oliver was still gone. Quietly porting to his apartment he checked his system's and there it was. Oliver was at Queen Industries building, with Felicity and Count Vertigo.

"You poisoned me and but me in a home" Vertigo snarled, Harry quickly gathered his equipment shifted in to his Attire and ported behind Oliver's desk, crouched low. "You have no idea how much I hated you for that, But it turns out someone hates you just as much too."

"Who" Oliver question gruffly.

"Oh your going to be so surprised when you find out, He's a man of means, set me up with my new operation so I could draw you out," Wait Harry thought, he had done no such thing, but he had a thought who might, but it couldn't be. He was dead, he watched it happen, hell he helped make it happen.

"To do what?" Oliver questioned.

"This!" And with that Vertigo started taking shot's at Oliver. Oliver ran and dived behind a sofa, as glass shattered behind him. Sliding to a stop he glanced at where Harry was crouched. Moving his finger in front of his mouth, and signing distraction at Oliver, allowed confusion to cross his face before he went with it.

"You'll have to try harder!" Oliver shouted as Harry began to manoeuvre in to a better position.

"DONE!" Vertigo fired more shot's at where Oliver was hidden, the moment he dropped the gone, Oliver began to move but from where Harry was he could see the Count's plan.

"Oh no you don't" Harry yelled rising to his feet, arrow launching across the room, before a second and third followed. The Count has a look of shock on his face as the first arrow pierced his left shoulder, the second his right, and finally the third his throat. Collapsing to the floor blood begin to pour out of the wound's the Count could only look in wonder, as the life began to fade from his eye's. "That was for Thea, you bastard" Harry had been able to deal with Vertigo last time around, now he had.

"Why?" Oliver asked as he untied Felicity who looked terrified and confused by the turn of event's.

"Because Olly, I didn't like what I'd become. I can see that now." Harry muttered as he pulled his hood down, revealing the identity of James Evans as Prometheus to the increasing shock of Felicity. With a wave the illusion vanished, and Harry was stood there as himself, Felicity gaping as she tried to process what was happening. "and with your little set of ethic's now, I knew you couldn't kill him."

"So what now?" Oliver asked.

"We go our separate ways for now, but at some point where going to have to plan, cause if Vertigo was on about who I think he was, we've got trouble." And with that Harry ported away, changing back to his previous Attire, wrapped in the James Evans Illusion, as little as it had become by now. A mere change of his hair colour from black to blonde.

He'd have to change that, Once Thea saw the real him, maybe she could get to know his secrets.

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

Moira had awoken in the night, a feeling of unease coming over her. as she looked about the room she couldn't place why, as she settle back down to go to sleep she saw him.

"Hello Moira" a voice called, just on the edge of the room a shadowy figure moved forward's in to the light.

"No, They said you were dead"

"There are many place's where death is just an Illusion I've been to one of them and got quite good at it" Merlyn spoke softly "Whilst I was watching your case, I was shocked by how easily you lied about us, so I wondered if you had lied to me too, a quick genetics' test showed me the truth, and guess how happy I was to learn Thea is my daughter" He finished with a devious smile, framed heavily by the dark lighting of the bedroom.

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

Just as he was about to port back to Queen Manor, he felt it someone entering his Apartment, Uninvited, But it took him only a second to realise who.

"Helena my dear Huntress, what have you learnt" Harry asked

"I've done what you asked, the man that destroyed your life. His name is Sirius Black, and he's just arrived in Starling." Helena spoke softly,

"Well then, It time for him to pay the piper"

#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#NR#

Next Chapter will be up at some point before June 7th. If you enjoyed remember to leave a review, do remember I currently go unbetad. LJA1999 Out.


	7. Chapter 7

I am Incredibly sorry to all, but this is not an update, and is more sadly a notice to all that as of today I will no longer continue any of the sorry I have done, In regards to Lightning Strikes twice, Effect of a butcher and more importantly Dark Star and It's sequel Nova's rebirth which I know is the reason most if not all of you have found me. This has been a hard choice to make but after many weeks of trying to write anything for them storys and coming up with nothing I have been forced to accept that I am unable to finish them. If someone would like to take them and continue or rewrite them I would be more than happy to assist and give details of my plans with each,

Thank you for reading them, and I hope to see you once I regain the grove and begin writing once more, with most likely a new story.

Lja1999 signing off...

\- End Of Line -


End file.
